Remember me?
by Celestrial Eclipse
Summary: It's a time of war throughout the world of Good and Evil.A young girl stands forth towards the light.Only she can guide them through the night.But who could this green eyed girl be,is she the reincarnation of queen Nari?Read and find out more!
1. Take my daughter

This is my first ella fic pleaz review!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter-1: Take my baby  
  
A Beautiful lady stood by the window holding a child.It was a baby girl born of noble blood.Her mother was queen ella of Frell.The queen held her beloved child tightly in her arms."My little Evelynn..."she whispered. She then started to sing a beautiful Ayortha song.  
  
"Oak,Granite Lilies by the road Remember me? I remember you Clouds brushing Clover hills Remember me? Sister, child grown tall? Remember me? I remember you Hushes silent child's cry remember me? I remember you Daughter,son gone away Remember me? I remember you"  
  
She stopped a while and hummed."Ella!"The king called and rushed in. She turned around with a worried expression."The orges have come. You must flee!"he exclaimed. "But I cannot leave you."She cried out in a pleading tone. "You must.For the sake of our daughter's life." "Cannot you come with us?" "I have to stay and fight." "So you will fight and die for the sake of our people.Well so can I." "You must go!" The queen nodded her head and walked out of the room. "Ella I love you."A single tear slide down his face. The queen knew what she had to do."Mandy!" She cried rushing into the kitchen. "Yes my lady.?"mandy asked as she rushed out. "Take my Daughter and flee." "But my lady-"She was cut off by the queens plea. "Please mandy.I cannot leave char.I will stay and fight and die for our people and for him...Please keep her safe.."The queen handed her daughter to the cook.Tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you Evelynn."She then took off her necklace that had a small delicate Lily on it and placed it on her daughter."Goodbye my darling daughter."She kissed her daughter one last time and led mandy outside towards the secret passage.Take care of her.The queen went back in the castle with a tearstained face. "Ella?Why aren't you gone"Exclaimed the king "Where is Eve?"He asked "She's safe now.I will stay and fall with my kingdom."she placed a hand on his face.They shared a long kiss and awaited for doom. _________________________________________________________  
  
Mandy rushed through the dark tunnel and headed through the elve's forest.She headed towards a magick fairy hide out to where she will keep the child safe away from evil and watch her grow to a beautiful maiden.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Well what does everyone think?Please send me some reviews!!!! 


	2. The elve's sword

Read,read, and review pleaz!  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter2- The elve's sword _________________________________________________  
  
Mandy had taken Evelynn in hiding for 7 years now .They lived in a small cottage near the elve's village in the forest.Today was Evelynn's 7th birthday.  
  
"Eve dear stand still."Cried mandy who was trying to sew her a new dress.  
  
"But mandy I want to go out and play.The elves promised me something special."  
  
"Don't you want me to finish your new dress.?OH stand still."  
  
"Ow!stop poking me!"  
  
"Now I wouldn't if you were standing still now would I?"  
  
Evelynn scruched up her face little china doll like face in frustration.  
  
"Oh mandy!I don't care about my dress I want to go out and play!I promise I'll let you finish it later.Just please let me go.Just for a little while?"She pleaded  
  
"(sighs)Oh fine dear."  
  
"Yay!"Cried Eve throwing off her unfinished dress and putting on a comfortable pants instead of a stupid fancy dress.  
  
"Not like I'm gonna be able to finish with you fidgeting and all.To think maybe you can be more lady like."Said mandy shaking her head.  
  
"Bye mandy." Eve pecked mandy on the cheek then ran off.  
  
"Don't bump into the - oh too late..."  
  
"Sorry!I'll clean it up later!Bye!"She cried out then ran off.  
  
"Oh what am I going to do with her...So much like her mother..."a tear trickled ran down mandy's cheek as she watched Evelynn rush through the forest.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
"Glen!Glen I'm here!Whats the supprise?!"Evelynn asked a young elf boy.He was a skinny boy around her age.Like all elves his skin was a light green.  
  
He smiled at her and said"If I told you it wouldn't be a supprise.I promised grandfather I wouldn't tell.He wants to give it to you himself."  
  
"Where is he?Where is grandpa Slannen?"She asked her beautiful green eyes lighting up.Her light brown curls bouncing up and down as she jumped with joy.  
  
"He's in his room waiting for you."  
  
She rushed towards Slannen's room and threw open the door.Slannen looked up from his hammock and smiled and his old wrinkles showed more then ever in his old lined face as he looked at the daughter of Ella, the maid he befriended long ago.His people had sworn to protect her upon the death of the queen.His eyes saddened a bit.  
  
"Where's the supprise?!"Asked evelynn jumping up and down.  
  
"don't get so excited.It's here as promised."He got up and got out a box from the cabinet.It was a beautiful long thin wooden box with leaves carved around it.Inside was something even more beautiful.Slannen opened it and Evelynn went dead quiet with amazement.In all her life she's never seen something so wonderful.Ever since as long as she could remember she had always wanted one.Most of the fighter elves had one but not as unique as this one.It was a beautiful silver sword, the most rarest know Agulen made sword burnt by the fires of the deep and cooled by the water of Angel's lake.The handle had silver leaves entwined around it and on the blade it had the forgotten language of the elves carved on it.From the moment she held it she fell deaply inlove with it.It was as lighter than any sword she had been aloud to hold but it was sharper then any she had seen.  
  
"Don't judge it by it's wieght.It can slice the bone perfectly and with it's lightness you can move swift and fast."  
  
"It's beautiful...I don't know what to say...."  
  
"Tell Mandy that you start training tomorrow with one of our finest swordsman."  
  
She looked up at him happily smiling but a little confused.  
  
"Well you have to learn to defend yourself.We can't let a little girl go prancing about without knowing how to use a sword now can we?"He smiled down at her.  
  
"I'm not a little girl!I'm seven.That means almost eight!" Slannen laughed.She smiled back at him.  
  
"Thankyou grandpa slannen!"She hugged him tight.  
  
"Oh no! I have to go.I promised mandy I'd be home early.She's making such a fuss about my dress!"She hurried off after saying good bye to Slannen and Glen.  
  
"It's time we train her for what lies ahead" slannen said quietly to Glen."She is soon to know her future...who she really is..."Glen nodded his head slightly. _____________________________________________________  
  
And so during the years of the young princess's life she never even heard of the war called The great battle of Frell.Many have died in Frell.No one knows whether the king or queen are still alive.Not many remembers a time when there were peace.Some don't even knows what peace stands for anymore.For now the evil fairy Vorincia rules over their lands.Orges roam free everwhere, killing and eating everything.No longer peace but starvation and fear roams those lands.Yet, sadly the princess hadn't a clue what the elves were preparing her for.Once again the elves, allies of Frell will help their friends regain the land that is rightfully their's. ___________________________________________________  
  
So what does everyone think?I hope I get lots more reviews.The last time I wrote a story on Harry Potter noone read it so I quit that one hopefully I can continue this one if I get more reviews.Well see ya.I'll update the next chapter soon. 


	3. Stranger

Reviews reviews!!!!I need more reviews!  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter-3: Stranger ____________________________________________  
  
Many more years have passed and our little princess now 16 is trained and ready for what though?She still has yet to find out...  
  
  
  
"Watch yourself master Rin."Called Eve to a chubby like elf.  
  
"Ahhh..Eve you've out done every swordsman I've come to know and here you are defeating me...why do we have to continue this?"asks Master Rin while blocking another blow.  
  
"Well who else would practice with me.They all runaway from me when ever I mention anything to do with swords.."  
  
"Ahh..well I would've too if only I hadn't all this fat.."He mumbled to himself."You know what- woah!Watch it."He cried ducking her sword."You just seem to love fighting so much that you would force a person to keep on practicing for hours.It gets tiring."  
  
"I do not force them!"Cried Eve back and swung her sword one more time then twisted it around and defeated him.  
  
"Right....Well can I go now?"He recieved a glare from her. "It's getting late me wife be calling me home for dinner."  
  
"Oh fine!Mandy probably wants me back now." They walked off in opposite directions after saying goodbye.  
  
She walked home through the forest it was getting dark.She walked on thinking quietly to herself.'I wonder what Glen is up to?He's been avoiding me lately.." she was brought out of her thoughts by a sudden noise.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
She asked aloud.  
  
A man came forward on his horse.He was somewhere around her age.He had deep blue eyes and a mass of black hair.He was quite handsome as some might think but Eve has never seen a human man to know for sure.  
  
"I am Galeth from Calthorn I come in no harm."Said the man.His voice was deep and rich.He spoke with a strange air about him.  
  
"What business do you have here?"She asked sternly.  
  
"I am on a quest to seek the Elder of the elves.Do you know where to find him?"  
  
"I might but it depends on what you want with him."  
  
"I have come as the Prince of Calthorn to ask for an alliance in defeating the dark witch whom has taken over the Lands of Frell and Ayothra."  
  
"A war you say?I have heard of no such thing.Tell me what it is about."She asked.He looked at her shocked beyond all meanings.  
  
"You mean to tell me you've been through the forest that is so close to Frell and have never heard of the war?"He asked supprised(and shocked beyond all meanings)  
  
"Well my keeper Mandy has never aloud me to venture far from here."He nodded understandingly. "If you want you can come and stay at our cottage for the night and tomorrow I shall take you to Grandfather Slannen."  
  
"Thankyou for your help fair maiden."She nodded and led him towards the cottage all the while thinking.This guy must be nuts!Fair maiden?I'm all filthy and I look like crap.What a nuthead.....  
  
Mandy aloud him to stay the night after he told her of the war and the news of alliance with the elves.During dinner he explained to Evelynn about the war.  
  
"That was how the war came to be.Noone knows whether the king and queen are still alive.With Orges roaming around there's only death that lies in the lands of Frell.We believe that if we unite with the elves and bast we will beable to defeat their army.Yet we can only hope."  
  
"So your headed to bast next then?"asked Mandy. Galeth nodded his head.  
  
"Are you good with swords?"Evelynn asked suddenly.  
  
"Eve!"Mandy exclaimed.  
  
"Oh shoosh Mandy.Well are you?"she asked looking back at Galeth.  
  
"Well I suppose."He chuckeled"why?"  
  
"Come lets fight."She said and pulled him outside after grabbing her sword.  
  
"What?"He asked even more supprised then before.  
  
She took out her sword and he was supprised a young maiden such as her owned such a rare and beautiful sword made by Agulen no doubt.  
  
And so they fought a brilliant battle.Galeth was supprised at her skill and she was supprised he could take her on for so long.But it ended with Evelynn winning as always.They then went to sleep.  
  
That night Mandy shook Evelynn awake while Galeth was fast asleep and said"Come outside.We must talk."  
  
When they reached outside Evelynn asked"What is it?" While rubbing her tired eyes.  
  
"It's very important well...Haven't you ever wondered who you are?"  
  
"Well that never really entered my head up until now..."She answered suspiciously.  
  
____________________________________________________ Is it good?Is it bad?Feel free to review!Whether it be compliments or complants!Reviews!Reviews! 


	4. The journey begins

Welp here goes!!!!Reviews pleaz!I really wanna know wat you think! _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Flashback:That night Mandy shook Evelynn awake while Galeth was fast asleep and said"Come outside.We must talk."  
  
When they reached outside Evelynn asked"What is it?" While rubbing her tired eyes.  
  
"It's very important well...Haven't you ever wondered who you are?"  
  
"Well that never really entered my head up until now..."She answered suspiciously. __________________________________________________  
  
Chapter:4- The journey begins  
  
"Your mother was Ella of Frell.She was just like you adventurous....curious....except she was more like a lady than you"she chuckeled "I loved her dearly.." tears threatened to spill onto Mandy face."Here"She said handing Evelynn a thin silver necklace with a delicate Lily on it."She would've wanted you to have it" She helped fasten it onto Evelynn's neck. Evelynn looked back at mandy.  
  
"What about my father?"Evelynn asked  
  
"Well he was a handsome young lad and loved your mother dearly.They were a site those two sliding down the palace's stairways."  
  
"Palace?"She asked confuse  
  
"Your father you see,was the noble king of Frell."  
  
"So I'm a..."  
  
"A princess,yes dear..."Mandy said tilting up her chin to look at her shocked face.She pulled back and asked in her quietest voice, barely a whisper, afraid of the answer.  
  
"What happened to them?"  
  
"Mandy sighed..I'm afraid they're...they're.."She couldn't go on.She sat down and started sobbing so hard Evelynn didn't know what to do.She stood and stared.Never had she seen Mandy act like so.  
  
"They are gone then..."She said to Mandy Quietly.  
  
Mandy quieted and looked up.Then nodded.  
  
"I want you to promise me something Evelynn.Don't go Back for revenge, not now...the time is not right.Please dear.I just had to tell you who you were while hoping you'd listen."  
  
"But why didn't you tell me sooner?!"  
  
"For the same cause dear.I was afraid you'd go for revenge when it wasn't time yet."  
  
"But the time is right!I can go with Galeth and we can-"she was cut off by Mandy.  
  
"No!You cannot let him know your identity!You musn't!It's not that I don't trust him it's just...I don't want to risk anyone finding out until the time is right."  
  
"But why?"she asked mandy  
  
"Do you want to be killed before even coming near to the castle?There are spies around.The witch's spies.They do not come here though...the forest is well protected of orges and other dark demons only one of kind heart can enter and I may say Galeth is one to trust but it's still too risky."  
  
"The elves do they know?"  
  
Mandy nodded."They are sworn allies of Frell and they have been protecting you all these years."  
  
"So Glen knows too?"she asked  
  
Mandy nodded.  
  
"Please promise you'll tell noone?Not till the time is right?"  
  
"But I'm 16 now I can fight!I'm ready!"  
  
"No!Your still too young!Please promise me."  
  
"Alright alright!I promise I won't tell noone."  
  
Eve's thoughts:I promised I won't tell, I never promised not to leave and fight for my country.I'm ready Mandy just doesn't know.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
The next day Evelynn woke up and packed for the journey.She had planned to go with Galeth on his quest.She dressed in women's fighting close.Which was a brown and gray dress she could easily move and fight in.She placed her sword in her belt then pack food in her brown bag quietly as to not wake Mandy.Then she shook Galeth awake.He was not the easiest person to wake.  
  
"I hate fried fish....Oh the chicken!"He mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Wake up Galeth!Wake up!"She hissed quietly.Then pinched him.  
  
"Ow!What?" he said sleepily but awake now.  
  
"I'm coming with you on your journey."She stated simply.  
  
"What?"he asked confused  
  
"Come on lets go to the elves.Sh...don't wake mandy."  
  
"Are you sure you wanna come?"He asked her.  
  
"I have my reasons."She said sadly thinking of how her parents must have died.  
  
Galeth thought for a while.He had to admit she was an excellent fighter.  
  
"Oh...alright"He said.  
  
She smiled and her eyes shown with excitement.For a while he was happy he had said yes as he looked into her shimmering green eyes filled with excitment. __________________________________________________  
  
They took his white horse and headed for the elves. When they got there they were greated by Glen.The elves always awoke early for they thought it healthy to breathe the morning air and listen to trees talk.Not only was it healthy to them it was also tradition.  
  
"Glen this is Galeth prince of Calthorn.He's here to ask for alliance with the elves."Glen nodded and led them in.They waited outside while Galeth and Slannen talked over the matter of alliance.  
  
"So Mandy has told you has she?"asked Glen  
  
Evelynn nodded.  
  
"I'm going to journey with Galeth whether it's time or not."  
  
"Well then princess I shall ride with you."he looked sternly at her.  
  
She stiffeled laughter."Since when did you sound so grown up glen?''  
  
He stayed silent.Then quite suddenly burst out laughing.He then regained control of himself and said"This is no laughing matter though..."He became quiet.  
  
"Yes...There is a long journey ahead of us.A very dangerous one too."  
  
After the matter of alliance was settled they got ready for their journey.Slannen had agreed and when the time came the armies would meet and a war would rage once again.  
  
"Before any of you leave I have special gifts for you all."He took out a very big wooden box.Inside was a beautiful bow and many special arrows.Also a beautiful sheild,a funny looking sheath, and three small beautiful daggers.  
  
He handed the bow and arrows to Glen."This bow is no ordinary bow.It's made by Agulen himself.But the arrows were made by an ancient priestess of whom Agulen acquired it from.The arrows can peirce through the evilest demon whether they are imortal or not and it will kill them in an instant.It was handed down to me by my father and now it will be yours."  
  
Next he gave Galeth the shield.It was a silver color and also had strange Elven words on it.There were silver leaves that twirled around it also like the decorations on Evelynn's sword.In the middle was a symbol of the white lion."This however is not one of Agulen's work.But it was his Father's who was most skilled even more than Agulen.On it has an elf protection spells in the ancient language.No matter how great the weapen is it will never lay a scratch on this shield.You can have my word."Galeth took it gratefully.  
  
Then he handed Evelynn the Sheath.The Sheath is a shirtlike shield that is made up of silver tiny peices and is very flexsible."This was made by Agulen's father also.Like the shield it can protect you from many weapons whether they are the most powerfuless weapon they cannot hurt you in the slightest bit.You can move very comfortably with it."Evelynn happily took it and hugged Slannen.  
  
Then he handed them all identical daggers.They were all green on the ouside with leaves carved on them as usual.The blade was silver and so was the handle.  
  
"These are nothing special just plain daggers I made in my younger times.I only made three of them.I give them to you as a bound of friendship.May you three always be friends.Now off you all go!"Exclaimed Slannen  
  
Then they said their goodbyes. Evelynn hugged Slanned and he whispered in her ear."Goodbye princess,Flee with the wind."She asked him quietly."Watch over Mandy for me."He agreed letting her go.They left on a journey to bast with out knowing what lay ahead.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
I know I know boring with all the weapon giving...Sorry..Well review and tell me what you think!~!!!!!!!! 


	5. The lake of Sins

REad REad REAd And REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter-5 The lake of sins  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
They had ridden for hours through the woods.They were now near the edge of elven forest.It would take one more day until they reach the outside of the forest.Evelynn had never seen this side of the forest.She was never aloud to wonder far although she always disobeyed she still has never been so far.  
  
"Lets stop and rest here."Cried Galeth  
  
"I agree!I really need more beauty sleep."Said Glen  
  
Evelynn got off her horse while mumbling about a certain someone who loves sleep way too much.  
  
It was darker now and the fire had died out.Evelynn decided to go for a swim in the lake she saw earlier since everyone was asleep now.Glen was snoring loudly.  
  
She walked through the forest.Owls and crickets could be heard through the dark night.The moon glowed beautifully and Evelynn watched dreamily as she got in the lake.It was very beautiful clear lake and as the moon shone on it she glimered along with the lake.  
  
She washed away all the dirt in her hair and on her skin.Now her skin shone more white than usual.  
  
Everything quieted down.Then she heard a voice. A voice of a lady that echoed around her.  
  
"Equil eras lerna ojjooh kalssah reyss"The voice said.  
  
"Who's there?"She cried out to the darkness  
  
"The chosen one has come."It whispered in kyrran this time.  
  
"What?Who are you?"  
  
"I am the water imp gaurdian of the lake."The voice echoed through the night."You have come once again my child.You are the one."  
  
"What do you mean?"She asked still lingering in the middle of the lake.  
  
"You have bathed in the lake of Sins but strangely you are not effected by it's darkness...There for you are the chosen one.My child you've come once before in another form.Once again you've come and I shall return the gift you gave a centery ago."  
  
Evelynn was confused and scared at the same time.Then she saw something float up to the surface.It was a silver thin chain that had a pendent in an oval form.  
  
"Take it child and leave.You have a long mission ahead of you."  
  
She reached for it and held the pendent a sudden surge off power surged through her body.She felt full for the first time in her life.The necklace glowed for a while then dimmed but she could still feel the energy.She swam back and got dressed.She wore on the necklace and strangely her mother's necklace connected with the pendent all on it's own as if it was made that way and belonged to each other.There had been a hole carved like a lily on the pendent but now it looked like one together.  
  
She walked back to camp with odd thoughts on her mind.  
  
She woke the next day to find Glen gone and Galeth sleeping peacefully.She smiled and thought a wicked thought.The she got some water and splashed it on him.A yell could be heard through out the forest.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!Cold cold..." he cried sitting up and shivering.He glanced around for the one who caused him to awaken from a beautiful dream.He then heard a laugh come from behind a tree.He ran over but slipped on a twig and landed right on a shocked Evelynn. Galeth's blue eyes looked deep into Evelynn's green ones.Galeth leaned closer, a little too close.Evelynn went red and shoved him away quickly.Glen returned a second later and saw Galeth's face in mud.He cracked up totally.Evelynn just sat there in shock.Galeth who was now very embarassed stayed quiet through out the whole day.They never once mentioned the incident between Galeth and Evelynn.  
  
It was to be two more days till they reached Bast.During this time the witch's army grew greater as the trolls joined her force.Bast though had the giants on their team.Giants dispised evil and was more than willingly to join whether it meant that war was to come.Bast no doubt would join the Elves and Calthorn.The war of dark and evil was about to come whether or not they were ready. __________________________________________________ Tsk tsk tsk not enough reviews! 


	6. Ruins of the Clave

Well here goes!But first I have to cry cuz only 4!people!Reviewed!Well just wait a second.{sobbing can be heard in the background then a loud sound like a large nose blowing on a tissue paper was heard.sobbing continues.*5hours later*sobbing stops} well sniff* sniff* enjoy.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6-Ruins of the Clave  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been two days since they've left the lands of the elven forest and four days since the incident at the Lake of Sins.The three travelers rode through a clear land of greens which was no wonder why it was called Greenlands of the East.Now wouldn't it be stupid if they called it the Dark Desert?But thats not the subject.The worry was that they were all hungry.  
  
"Hey I'm hungry!"okay....maybe just Glen was hungry.....  
  
"But we just ate you pig!"commented Evelynn.  
  
"Oh be quiet!"he yelled out"Hey look the sky is blue!"Glen exclaimed craining his neck to look up at the sky causing him to almost fall off his horse.  
  
"All this green is getting to him"Whispered Galeth. Evelynn laughed in agreement.  
  
"Hey look the sky is getting darker..."Glen stated.  
  
"Ignore him"Evelynn whispered to Galeth"He's just doing it for attention."  
  
Galeth nodded in agreement.  
  
Then suddenly the sky did get darker."Ha!I told you!"Cried Glen before falling off his horse.  
  
Evelynn and Galeth got serious as they saw a lot of wierd shapes forming in the distance.It was too dark to make out.Suddenly there was a crack of thunder in the distance where the large objects lay.Glen had gotten on his horse once more and wore a serious expression due to the fact that he was scared of thunder.  
  
As they galloped closer to the shapes they were able to make out the objects in the distance.It looked like a bunch of stone ruins.Thunder flashed again.It started sprinkling.Evelynn felt an evil source of force that still lingered near the ruins and she shivered.  
  
"Were going the wrong way!"shouted Galeth"we must head north!"  
  
"But it's raining.We can find shelter in the ruins."Evelynn yelled through the rain that had gotten stronger.  
  
"But we must not!The ruins of the Clave is an evil place."the rain started punding on them.They had to talk on the top of their lungs.  
  
"I know I feel the evil in the air but we have no choice!"yelled Evelynn.Galeth nodded in response that he understood.  
  
They made camp under a stone that had calapsed from part of the old ruins.It had formed into a cave thus protecting them from the rain.Galeth built a fire and they sat around it drying up.Evelynn couldn't help but feel worry and new Galeth was feeling the same, although she was not sure what Glen was thinking...  
  
It was getting late and Glen had fallen asleep.Galeth sat there watching Evelynn look out at the rain.She felt his eyes on her and turned over.Their eyes connected and they both watched eachother not wanting to break away.Suddenly Evelynn spoke "You know about this place?You know about the evil that lingers here." Galeth nodded looking down.  
  
"It was many centuries ago"and so he began."During the dark times in Ancient Bast there lived a Prince who fell inlove with a maiden.She was fairest of them all.Many was jeaulous of her beauty and charm.She came to have many enemies.The prince and her was to be married.But there was an evil witch who had came to be angered at her for the maiden had what she could never have,true love.So the evil witch made a jewel.It was called the Jewel of lost souls.She gathered all the people's soul of whom held hatred against this maiden and she forced them all into the jewel.She used it to kill the Maiden on the day they were married.It was said that the maiden's heart stopped right when she had kissed the prince.She fell dead in his arms.The witch also died from the impact of using the jewel."He stopped and looked up at her eyes." All the fairies in the land was brought together to destroy the jewel.It was destroyed here in this very place.The king died days later from grief and he was burried along with his wife so that they could be together forever.The shards of the stone was burried along with them.Since then this place was said to be haunted of the souls that was forced into the jewel.They wander about finding and looking for that fair maiden that they still hold hatred for.Never knowing whether eternity has passed. They just keep on looking and longing for revenge.The jewel made them evil and some what powerful."He finished the story and looked up at Evellyn.She had a fearful look in her eyes,a look of pure fright.She scooted closer to him and held his hand.Hours later passed and she had fallen asleep on his shoulder.He was still awake listening.But his eyes were so tired he just wanted to sleep.Then suddenly he heard a noise and jerked his head up. ____________________________________________________  
  
I'm so evil!Muwahahahaha!If you wanna know what happens next then review me!!!I have to get atleast 5 reviews or I won't continue.I'm serious.Just like the last time when I wrote a harry potter story only one review so I quited that story.Review!Review!!!!! 


	7. Cries of the wind

I know my story sucks!I don't care just read it dammit!Remember to review!!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter-7:Cries of the wind  
  
________________________________________________  
  
"Evelynn...."a voice echoed in night.It was a melodious voice of a women calling to her.She knew the voice.  
  
"Mommy?"she cried but her voice came out as a child's small cry.She was in a form of a child now.All alone in the darkness.She knew she had to find her mommy.Her mommy was waiting.  
  
"Evelynn....."The voice cooed."Come to mommy Evelynn."  
  
"Mommy?!Mommy where are you?"She looked and looked in the darkness.She couldn't find mommy. Mommy was lost from her.She started to sob in frustration as a million voices called to her in every direction.They were all mommy's voices but which one?Where?She ran this way then that,but she couldn't find mommy.Suddenly two pairs of hands came out of no where and grabbed her shaking her while calling out"Evelynn!Evelynn!"Her eyes snapped open.It was Galeth who was shaking her.  
  
"They have you under a spell wake up!"He then started dragging her along through the dark.Glen was in front of them leading the way.It was still raining and as dark as ever.There was a shrill screech through the sound of pounding rain.She looked through the darkness.That was when she noticed them. Wraiths!" she gasped out.White mists of ghost souls lingered around them stretching out their hands as if to pull them back.The wraiths started calling to Evelynn.At first chanting musically as if they were her friend.Friends that would give her anything she wanted.She stopped a while lingering.  
  
"What are you doing?"Galeth asked histerically.  
  
"I must go to them."She said her eyes blank.  
  
"Snap out of it!"he yelled at her"Evelynn please!"  
  
He shook her hard.But she wouldn't budge.  
  
"Please Evelynn!"Tears came in his eyes and mixed with the rain.He felt frightened.They were closer now.Really closer.They were calling to Evelynn because they thought she was the maiden.He knew it. he couldn't lose her."Please Evelynn come on!Dammit!Snap out of it I love you!Damn this!!!"  
  
She blinked and shook her head."What did you say?"  
  
"Come on lets go.!"He yelled out.  
  
The wraiths got angrier.The musical tone was gone.They were screeching now.Yelling out her name with hatred.They were everywhere.Surounding Evelnynn,Galeth,and Glen.Then an odd thing happened.The spirits started chanting"Nari.Nari!" Then one of the wraiths stood in front of Evelynn.It grabbed her before she could runaway.It held onto her necklace."Nari....."It whispered at her face,Galeth and Glen where being dragged away by the rest of the wraiths.She looked right into the spirit's face.It was a lady with a face of pure hatred.She would've been beautiful if her face had not held such evil."Nari...I've got you!"It hissed.Then it yelled in pain and released her.The necklace had gotten brighter.It shoned a white beautiful light.First it was barely visible but then it got brighter and brighter.A powerful forced of light shone through out the Clave.The wraiths screeched loudly. But in Evelynn's head there was only room for silence. Pictures flashed through her eyes even though they were closed.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Flash back:  
  
A girl sat in the middle of a beautiful field.She was a beautiful maiden with straight brown hair and deep green eyes."Valen!I hadn't Expected you back so early!"She eclaimed when she saw a young man jump out from behind."I wanted to see you"He said smiling. His blue eyes shone with love.He handed her flowers and they shared a kiss.Then the memory started to fade and another scene formed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the same maiden dancing with the same young man in a grand ball room.  
  
"Nari?"The man spoke"When we marry lets have 10 kids.I can teach the boys how to sword fight and how to rule the kingdom and you can teach the girls how to sew."  
  
"I never said I was going to marry you!"cried the young maiden and she spun away laughing.  
  
"Nari!"The young man cried back at her panicking."stop fooling around!"  
  
once again it faded to a different picutre.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was in a wedding chapel.The same two couples before held hand in hand."The young man leaned forward and whispered into his soon to be wife's ears"I love you."They kissed and she fell limp into his arms .Then there was a shrill crackle throughout the land.Cries were heard.The young man stood holding his wife in his arms weeping.Then he called out"Find the witch!Get the jewel!"  
  
The scene fades into another  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She's lovely my dear Ella.What shall we call her?"A man said looking down at a pink bundle.  
  
"Lets call her Evelynn"said the sweating women who was laying on the bed with the bundle in her arms.  
  
"My dear Evelynn."the man smiled  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flash back ends-  
  
Then everything stopped and went black. The last thing Evelynn heard was a voice telling her to hold on.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Hate it?Have any comments?Tell me!!!If you found a mistake tell me! 


	8. Memories before the end

Sorry I haven't been writing!Oh thanks for all the reviews!!!But sadly it's only seven....anyways...I'll encourage all the names of the reviewers and what they said....:  
  
mysterious-angel (jenny_fur_05@hotmail.com) 2003-01-09 7 Anonymous javascript:alert('review id: 10540685') This is really good! Up date soon please. And e-mail me when you do! K?  
  
Gwen 2003-01-06 Anonymous javascript:alert('review id: 10497621') Hey! i still love this story! i especially like how it is udated everyday! another suggestion: watch your spelling a little bit. you spelled the word allowed as aloud.  
  
anyway, keep writing and i will keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Clover (clover389@aol.com) 2003-01-06 6 Anonymous javascript:alert('review id: 10489428') I really like your story please continue with it. lot's of people may be reading your story but like me they just don't review well at least I used to not review as you see I do now.  
  
literaryfreak 2003-01-05 5 Anonymous javascript:alert('review id: 10474798') A new fanfic! Yea! It's excellent, so write more! Soon!  
  
meg87 /profile.php?userid=178257 2003-01-03 2 Signed GREAT STORY!! I like the way you started it! Keep writing!-me  
  
literaryfreak 2003-01-03 1 Anonymous javascript:alert('review id: 10411406') It's very good! Don't stop writing it!  
  
Gwen 2003-01-01 1 Anonymous javascript:alert('review id: 10388085') This is great! but Ella and Char don't die...right????you also might want to make each dialouge a separate paragraph so that the story is easier to follow!  
  
Well thanks!I need more reviews....!Enjoy the story!  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter-8:Memories before the end _________________________________________________  
  
"Evelynn.....Evelynn wake up"A voice seemed to be calling her from a distance through the darkness.Her heavy eyelids began to open slowly.A blurry vision of a man.She couldn't make out just yet.She blinked a couple of times.It was Galeth.He stood above her. "She's awake!"He exclaimed over the other side of the room.  
  
For the first time Evelynn noticed where she was.It looked like a small cottage.There was a small fire blazing in a fireplace to her right.She was in a bed.A big comfy warm bed.She tried to move but she felt weak.Too weak to move at all.Galeth had turned to face her.He smiled and brushed a strand of hair from her face.Glen came over and so did a man she had never saw.He was old with snowy white hair and blue eyes that held a sort of untold wisdom.She tried to speak and it came out raspy as if she hadn't used her voice for days."Where am I?"she asked "Your at the healer's cottage.This is Malenk. He's helped given you medicine to gain strength.You've been sleeping for a long time."said Galeth then he glanced back at Glen and nodded.Glen began to talk. "Were going to go to bast.You'll have to stay here.-Please,it's for your own good."He said as she started to argue."you must stay here and regain your strength."He looked at her for a while both light shining green eyes met with solemn elven eyes as if they shared a secret.Both understanding the fact that she was a princess and had to stay.  
  
So a day went by.Glen and Galeth had left early in the morning.She was entrusted to the kind healer who had given her a drink that now enabled her to move around a little more and feel stronger.But not strong enough to get out of bed.She sat up in her bed watching out the window.The memories before played back in her head.How strange she thought as she went over the fact that the maiden had looked just like her except with darker hair and a more graceful and poised figure instead of a strong slim figure due to the fact of many years in training.The women's laugh was like her own and so was her eyes.Her face looked exact and she also wore the same lily necklace.Only the pendent wasn't there.The women couldn't be her.Could she?The young man...who was he?And those two people at the end.Were they her mother and Father?Yes...the man had called the lady Ella...Queen Eleanor was her mother...could it be?Thoughts rushed through her head until she finally fell asleep without knowing that her dream would be another confused vision.  
  
__________________________________________________ Sorry...I know I know it's really short but I'm so tired.You see I'm sick and all and I need sleep.I had to get my ass up and update cuz I know people would be mad.Well maybe not mad because noone cares about my story but I'll just imagine you do and I'll flatter myself for a while.Please review and give me some Ideas! 


	9. Forgotten

Well more review please!!!! _______________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 9- forgotten  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Evelynn awoke with a peircing pain in head.She had such a wierd dream...A memory perhaps...  
  
She could remember it so clearly.She had been chasing butterflies into the forest.Then it began to get darker.A light appeared and she followed it curious to know what it was.The forest was getting colder now and she was lost in the darkness.The light led her deeper into the forest.Her surroundings began to look familiar.She had been there before.Then she saw it.The lake of sins.But this time there was a girl standing there.It was the girl that looked like her.The girl called Nari...She was wearing a white dress and seemed to glow in the darkness.The girl bent over and placed something into the water.Evelynn walked closer and saw that it was the pendent.The pendent floated into the lake disapearing beneath it's waters. "Who are you?"Evelynn cried out.But the girl didn't seem to hear or know she was there.The young girl said something in a funny language."Equil eras lerna ojjooh kalssah reyss" 'That was odd...It sounded just like what the water gaurdian had said.'thought Evelynn Then there was a bright flash of light and Evelynn's head felt like it was going to explode and that was when she awoke.  
  
The pain in her head began to slowly soothe as she rubbed her forhead.It was light out now.She could hear loud snoring in the other room.'It must be the Malenk still asleep'she thought.She got up and silently walked to collect the things she would need for the journey.She wasn't gonna be forced to stay in one place for long.Evelynn was not the type of girl to be locked up.She grabbed a brown bag and stuffed in some blankets and some food for the journey.She then wrapped her sword around her waist and silently crept out to the horse stables around back.After retrieving her horse, she started on a long journey towards Bast.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Glen and Galeth rode through the thick dark forest.Glen had gotten sort of worried at the fact that Evelynn had to stay behind with the healer but Galeth had said that Malenk (the healer) was a good friend of his of whom he would trust with his life.After a while of riding they heard a rustle in a nearby bush.Glen and Galeth both reached for their swords.Just then a small figure jumped out.It was a yellowish, tiny, skinny creature that wore a red mushroom on it's head and had on the strangest leaf outfit."Likre!"exclaimed Galeth. "What are you doing here?"Glen looked at the creature in an awed expression."A light gaurdian!I've heard of you from Grandpa Slannen!"He exclaimed.  
  
Galeth then turned to Glen and said."This is Likre. She's a friend of the Royal Family.Likre this is Glen.As you can see he's quite a bit of a nutter.Please don't mind him."Likre giggle at the last comment.Her voice sounded like little bells.  
  
Then she bowed her head and looked back up at Galeth.Then with the most squeaky, smallest voice anyone can imagine she said"Your highness great danger is to come you must turn back.A certain friend of yours is in quite bit of a trouble."Galeth looked at her, then without question he turned his horse around.Glen stood there watching like an Idiot."Oh and your highness."cried Likre "Your mother also sent me to tell you that it's almost time for the gathering and that you must hurry to return."Galeth nodded then left in a flash through the forest with Glen following behind. _____________________________________________________  
  
Kinda stupid so far I know...But tell me what you think~please!!!!!! 


End file.
